Trickeries
by Kia Ora
Summary: Ein Examen steht an. Ron hat einen besonderen Plan, um an die Prüfungsaufgaben zu kommen, doch Hermine will das verhindern... SS/HG impl. RW/HG Oneshot


Ein kleiner Oneshot – lag schon eine Weile unfertig auf dem Rechner herum. Eine Idee, die ich ursprünglich in einer anderen Story verarbeiten wollte, dort hat es aber nicht gepasst. Band 6 und 7 werden komplett ignoriert. Letztes Schuljahr von Harry, Ron und Hermine (somit 'erwachsen')

**Trickeries**

„Hast du sie?"

Ein roter Haarschopf senkte sich verschwörerisch zu einem braunen herunter.

„Ja und es war verdammt nochmal nicht einfach. Das kostet dich eine Karte mehr!"

„Drei, es waren drei ausgemacht. Du bekommst schon eine besonders Seltene aus meiner Sammlung."

Ronald Weasley schnaubte empört, doch Chester Crook, gerade mal Zweitklässler und Gryffindor wie er, blieb hartnäckig.

„Also gut. Ich hätte noch einen Gilderoy mit Glitzereffekt, was sagst du?"

„Bäh", entgegnete es ihm abfällig. Schokofroschkarten mit dem einstmals sehr beliebten Zauberer waren zwar selten geworden, aber niemand wollte sie.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast einen signierten Krum?"

„Was?" Rons Stimme schraubte sich zu einem empörten Quietschen in die Höhe, was er aber sofort bereute, da er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler auf sich zog, die wie er an den langen Tischen des großen Saals ihre Hausaufgaben machten.

„Psssst", kam es energisch aus der Richtung von Hermine, welche die beiden Störenfriede böse ansah.

„Also gut", beschwichtigte Ron den Jungen und langte in seine Hosentasche. So wichtig war ihm dieses Autogramm schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte es nur aufgehoben, um es eines Tages gegen etwas Besonders einzutauschen und dieser Moment schien nun gekommen.

„Hier." Gespielt entrüstet schob er dem kleinen Gryffindor die Karten in die Hand und bekam dafür ein paar einzelne, lange, schwarz schimmernde Haare.

Vorsichtig schaute sich der zweitjüngste Weasley um und versicherte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtet hatte. Allein Hermines strafender Blick traf ihn, aber das kümmerte Ron weniger. Er hatte bekommen, was er so dringend benötigte...

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

„Das ist völlig verrückt", stöhnte Hermine eine gute Stunde später im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Wenn ihr von Anfang an besser gelernt hättet, müsstet ihr nun nicht eine solche haarsträubende Aktion unternehmen. Wenn das herauskommt, fliegen wir alle von der Schule."

„Ach komm schon", beschwichtigte ihr rothaariger Freund sie leise und klopfte Hermine aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Das kann gar nicht schief gehen. Außerdem haben wir nun mal nicht alle dein Superhirn. Im Übrigen ist das alles nur Schuld der alten Fledermaus. Wenn er diese Prüfung nicht einfach vorverlegt hätte, so wäre noch genug Zeit geblieben zu lernen."

„Und was ist mit der Kleidung, die du aus der Wäscherei hast mitgehen lassen? Glaubst du, das fällt nicht auf?"

„Hermine, wie oft soll ich das denn noch wiederholen? Er wird es nicht einmal bemerken. Sobald ich die Unterlagen habe, landet alles wieder da wo es war."

Harry, der bisher nur stumm den Streitereien seiner Freunde zugehört hatte, nickte mit blassem Gesicht. Ihm schien ebenso nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken zu sein, aber auch er war auf das Gelingen des Plans angewiesen, denn wie sein bester Freund Ron, steckte auch er in Schwierigkeiten, was diese Prüfung anbelangte.

„Der Plan ist wasserdicht. Morgen ist das große Quidditschspiel gegen die Grünen, das lässt sich der alte Griesgram niemals entgehen. Ich gelte immer noch als verletzt, wegen dem Klatscher, den ich beim letzten Mal abbekommen habe. Poppy hat mir das Attest gegeben, welches mich freistellt.

Es bleibt Zeit genug mich in sein Büro zu schleichen, die Prüfungsunterlagen zu kopieren und niemand wird überhaupt etwas merken."

Harry nickte erneut, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass er Zweifel hatte.

„Ach jetzt kuck' nicht so", ereiferte sich Ron und stieß den jungen Mann aufmunternd in die Seite. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Wenn wir die Prüfung nicht schaffen ist es aus mit der Aurorenkarriere. Hermine kann uns unmöglich alles an in zwei Tagen beibringen. Deine Aufgabe ist es, das Spiel so spannend wie nur möglich zu gestalten, den Rest mache ich.

Alle werden in der Arena sein, vermutlich wird mich nicht einmal jemand bemerken und wenn doch, so wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen."

„Mir ist trotzdem nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Eigentlich sollte ich allein die Idee melden."

„Im Gegensatz zu uns brauchst du ja auch keine Sorge um deine Note zu haben. Außerdem weiß ich genau, dass du uns nicht verpetzen wirst."

Das Argument gefiel Hermine nicht, aber sie nickte gequält. Es war ihr immer noch unverständlich wie jemand so konsequent das Lernen verweigern konnte wie ihr Freund Ronald, aber sie wusste auch um den Lebenstraum der Beiden, der sich nur erfüllen konnte, wenn sie diese Prüfungen mit mindestens einem „Erwartungen übertroffen" bestanden.

Harrys Einstellung war da schon ein wenig anders, aber er war das bevorzugte Hassobjekt des Zaubertränkelehrers und musste immer um seine Zensuren kämpfen. Zugegebenermaßen war die Vorverlegung dieses Examens besonders gemein, da es den Schülern kaum Zeit genug ließ, ausreichend dafür zu lernen.

„Meinst du, der Rest an Vielsafttrank ist noch in Ordnung?", warf nun Harry ein.

„Luftdicht verschlossen ist er einige Jahre lang haltbar. Auch die Menge reicht noch für mehr als eine Stunde Verwandlung."

„So lange werde ich gar nicht brauchen", entgegnete Ron lapidar auf Hermines Bemerkung.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ihn dir gar nicht erst geben."

„Und eigentlich brauchst du das auch gar nicht", grunzte Ron hämisch und zog die kleine, unbeschriftete Flasche aus seiner Hosentasche. „Ich habe sie schon längst aus deinem Schrank geholt."

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Hermine war völlig aufgelöst. Ihre innere Unruhe erreichte am nächsten Tag ihren Höhepunkt, als Madame Hooch das Spiel freigab und die begeisterten Anfeuerungsrufe in der Arena zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse anschwollen.

Auf was hatte sich ihr Freund da nur eingelassen? Auf was hatte sie sich dabei eingelassen? Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät? Geistesabwesend beobachtete sie, wie Harry einige Kapriolen flog und das Publikum anheizte, noch lauter zu schreien.

Nein, sie konnte nicht einfach ruhig dasitzen. Entschlossen war sie aufgesprungen und hatte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge gekämpft, begleitet von unwilligen Ausrufen und vorwurfsvollen Blicken.

Das Schloss war wie leergefegt, stellte sie kurz darauf erleichtert fest. Ob Ron schon im Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers war? Prüfend sah sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab, doch es drang kein Laut zu ihr hinauf. Nur entfernt im Hintergrund hörte man leise den Lärm aus der Arena, den der Wind bis in die Hallen Hogwarts trug.

„Ron?" Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern als ein Rufen, aber sie wartete vergebens auf eine Antwort. Mit klopfendem Herzen schlich sie die Stufen hinab in die Kellergewölbe, ständig lauschend und um sich sehend, ob sie ihren Freund nicht noch entdecken würde.

Vor der Bürotür des Professors hielt sie an und legte ein Ohr auf das Holz, in der Hoffnung etwas zu hören. War ihr Freund schon da drin? Oder kam er noch? Hatte er es sich am Ende anders überlegt? Aufgeregt schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Kein Laut drang zu ihr durch und mit zitternden Händen drückte sie die schwere eiserne Klinge herunter.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Sie war immer noch verriegelt. Das hieß, Ron war noch nicht da. Nun brauchte sie nur auf ihn zu warten und ein letztes Mal versuchen ihm die verbotene Sache auszureden.

Erschöpft legte sie ihre Stirn auf das Türblatt und bemerkte den drohenden Schatten, der sich hinter ihr aufgebaut hatte erst spät. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und drückte sich nun mit dem Rücken an das schwere Holz. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrer Kehle, die schlagartig trocken wurde als sie die Gestalt ihres Tränkelehrers erkannte.

„R...Ron?", krächzte sie und duckte sich unter dem drohenden Blick der schwarzen Augen. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so erschien es ihr, nickte die düstere Gestalt und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", schimpfte sie leise und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Für einen Moment habe ich wirklich geglaubt du wärst Snape."

Ein überhebliches Lächeln umspielte sie dünnen Lippen des Professors, ein weiteres Indiz für Hermine, dass es sich wirklich um Ron handeln musste.

„Was willst du hier?"

Hermines Haut zog sich zusammen und ließ die feinen Härchen kerzengerade in der Luft stehen. Sogar die Stimme klang täuschend echt, sie war nur ungewohnt sanft.

„Was wohl? Dir die Sache ausreden! Wenn es herauskommt, dass du in der Prüfung geschummelt hast, fliegst du von der Schule!"

Hermine musste trotz allem Lächeln als sie sah, wie sich eine Braue in die Höhe schob.

„Hast du heimlich dafür geübt?", kicherte sie und strich mit einem Finger über seine Stirn. „Das ist wirklich faszinierend. Damals, als ich aus Versehen die Katzenhaare genommen habe, hatte ich kaum Zeit gehabt die Ergebnisse eurer Verwandlung zu Crabbe und Goyle anzusehen. Wie fühlt sich das an? Immerhin ist es ein ganz anderer Körper?"

„Das lässt sich schwer beschreiben. Man weiß ja, wer man ist, aber man muss sich an die neuen Proportionen gewöhnen."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. Ja, das war einleuchtend. Trotzdem zuckte sie noch einmal zusammen, als er sie an der Schulter packte und ein wenig zur Seite schob.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Na, was wohl? Ich will da herein."

„Ron, bitte! Tu das nicht. Wir finden einen Weg. Ich lerne mit euch die ganze Nacht, wenn es sein muss."

Tatsächlich schienen ihre Worte Wirkung zu haben, denn er hielt mitten in der Bewegung an.

„Und du glaubst, das macht Sinn?"

„Alles ist besser als Schummeln. Wenn du die Prüfung mit einem Ohnegleichen absolvierst wird Snape sowieso misstrauisch, hältst du ihn für so dumm?"

„Du glaubst also, er fällt nicht darauf herein?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ron, Snape ist nicht der netteste Lehrer, aber mit Abstand der fähigste und intelligenteste."

„Aber mich hältst du wohl für völlig blöd, oder? Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde nicht ein paar kleine Fehler einbauen, damit er nichts merkt?"

Energisch schob er sie endgültig zur Seite und drückte die Klinke herunter. Diesmal ließ sich die Tür ohne Widerstand öffnen.

„Ha! Ich hatte also recht, ein Personalisierungszauber."

Hermines Triumph über diese Erkenntnis war nicht zu überhören.

„Selbstverständlich, das hast du doch immer, oder nicht?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse über seine ironischen Worte, hielt ihn aber trotzdem energisch am Ärmel fest.

„Überlege es dir doch bitte."

Unwillig schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und betrat das Büro, um sich prüfend umzusehen.

„Vermutlich hat er die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch", bemerkte Hermine, die ihm sofort gefolgt war.

„Wo denn sonst?", antwortete er ungehalten und umrundete den großen Tisch, auf dem sich etliche Pergamente stapelten.

Unsicher kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe und zog fröstelnd ihre Schultern zusammen. Das Büro verbotenerweise zu betreten verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut, doch Ron schien die kalte Atmosphäre nicht zu stören.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ sie heftig zusammenzucken, doch es war nur die Tür, die hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Bei Merlins Unterhose, lass uns schnell verschwinden", murmelte Hermine ängstlich und hatte das Gefühl die Wände würden ein wenig näher zusammenrücken.

„Ich glaube hier sind sie schon."

Verzweifelt schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Ron, leg das wieder hin. Vielleicht sind sie verzaubert? Was ist, wenn Snape doch etwas bemerkt? Von der Schule zu fliegen ist dann vermutlich noch der beste Teil der Bestrafung."

„Du hast wirklich Angst vor ihm, oder?"

Hermine sah zu ihm herüber und runzelte ärgerlich ihre Stirn, da er sie frech anlächelte. Irgendwie passte dieser Gesichtsausdruck so gar nicht zu Snape und sie musste sich energisch ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass dies schließlich Ron in Gestalt des Professors war.

„Das musst du gerade sagen. Für Neville und dich ist er doch die größte Nemesis. Ron! Bist du verrückt? Setz dich da nicht hin!" Empört schraubte sich ihre Stimme in die Höhe um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder hektisch zu senken, aus Angst jemand Unbefugtes könnte sie vielleicht hören.

Eilig stampfte sie zu ihm herüber und zog ihn an den Armen aus dem Stuhl des Lehrers, in den er sich gerade erst gesetzt hatte.

„Stell dich nicht so an", brummelte dieser ärgerlich und griff nach einer Rolle Pergament, die ganz oben auf dem Stapel lag. „Hier sind die Prüfungsfragen. War doch ganz einfach."

„Leg sie weg, bitte! Und lass uns hier verschwinden."

„Meine Güte. Die alte Fledermaus ist doch beim Spiel, was soll schon passieren?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so, du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag."

„Aber alle nennen ihn doch so."

„Ja und es ist nicht richtig. Müssen wir jetzt und hier über Snape reden? Lass uns gehen."

Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch auf die Tischkante.

„Kann es sein, dass du ihn verteidigst? Wir reden hier über Snape. S. N. A. P. E. Fieseste Slyterhinschlange seit dem Zeiten Salazars. Schrecken der Schüler, Erzfeind der Gryffindors. Hermine Granger, sollte ich mir Sorgen um deinen Geisteszustand machen?"

Sie kam nicht umhin die Farbe zu wechseln. War sie vor Sekunden noch blass gewesen, schoss ihr nun das Blut in die Wangen.

„Nein, ich verteidige ihn nicht. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn ihr so abfällig über ihn redet."

„Hermine, Hermine." Tadelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf, so dass ihm die langen Strähnen in das schmale Gesicht fielen. „Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?"

„D..dazu hast du keinen G..Grund", stotterte sie hektisch und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ron. Ich will doch nur, dass du nicht von der Schule fliegst. Er lässt dich Flubberwürmer bis in die nächste Eiszeit ausnehmen, wenn man dich hier erwischt." Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf sein Knie, was sein Lächeln schlagartig verschwinden ließ.

„Und was ist mit dir? Was glaubst du, macht er mit dir? Denkst du, du kommst ungeschoren davon? Es ist zu spät. Du steckst genauso damit drin wie Harry."

„Ron, hör auf. Wir gehen einfach wieder und alles wird gut. Kein Schummeln und keine Diskussionen mehr über Professor Snape. Ich kennen einen Gedächtniszauber, der euch leichter lernen lässt. Wir bekommen das hin. Ohne Mogeln."

Er schien lange zu überlegen, doch letztendlich nickte er zustimmend und seufzte theatralisch.

Ohne zu zögern umarmte Hermine ihn und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Merlin sei Dank, endlich wirst du wieder vernünftig."

Vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Händen und zog sie von seinem Nacken weg, bevor er sie auf eine Armlänge Abstand brachte und misstrauisch ansah.

„Ihgitt", meinte er nur und Hermine legte fragend den Kopf schräg.

„Bitte?" Sie verstand ihn nicht.

„Du hast gerade die alte Fledermaus umarmt."

„Na und?... Achso..." Errötend senkte sie kurz den Blick. „Ron, ich weiß doch, dass du es bist."

„Trotzdem, das ist ekelig. Macht dich das etwa an?"

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft. Noch mehr Blut konnten ihre Wangen nicht mehr aufnehmen, sie glühte bereits.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Und so eklig, wie du sagst, ist er ja auch nicht. Jetzt lass uns gehen."

„Das will ich erst klären."

„Ron! Da gibt es nichts zu klären. Lass uns gehen, bitte."

„Du findest Snape nicht abstoßend? Erschreckend? Widerlich?"

„Ja – Nein. Ach, verdammt Ron. Er ist ein Lehrer." Sie sagte das mit einer Bestimmtheit, als würde diese Feststellung Erklärung genug sein.

„Dann magst du ihn?" Seine Stimme klang wirklich erstaunt.

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Du bist völlig grundlos eifersüchtig. Ich finde ihn nicht so schrecklich wie ihr. Klar, er ist ungerecht und gemein, aber Fakt ist, dass ich eine Menge bei ihm lerne. Wir reden später weiter, lass uns verschwinden."

„Das Spiel geht noch eine Weile. Außerdem ist das alles doch sehr aufregend, oder nicht?"

Hermine ignorierte das auffordernde Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Ich hyperventiliere, wenn wir nicht sofort gehen."

„Feigling", äffte der Professor ungewohnt albern und Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen. Wütend stemmte sie ihre Arme in die Seiten und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wütend besonders bezaubernd bist?"

Empört schnappte Hermine nach Luft und verschluckte sich beinahe, als er lachend nach ihr griff und sie an sich heran zog.

„Und du riechst so gut", murmelte er in ihr Haar und Hermine jagten abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Eigentlich hatte sie sich wehren wollen, aber der harte Körper an die gedrückt wurde, fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an.

„Seit wann bemerkst du denn so etwas?" Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen. Komplimente waren nicht unbedingt Rons Art.

„Das liegt vermutlich an dieser professionellen Nase."

Hermine musste trotz ihrer inneren Anspannung kichern und erwiderte die feste Umarmung, in der sie sich befand. Da er immer noch auf der Tischkante saß, stand sie nun praktisch eingeklemmt zwischen seinen Armen und Beinen. Zu allem Überfluss fing er nun auch noch an, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, was ihr erneut eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Kann es sein, dass du ihn doch faszinierend findest?"

Die Frage dauerte ein wenig, bis sie in ihr leicht vernebeltes Gehirn sickerte, dass gerade dabei war abzuschalten und sich dem Gefühl von warmen Lippen an ihrem Hals hinzugeben.

„Was? Nein!"

Erschrocken wollte sie von ihm abrücken, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Mit der Veränderung des Aussehens schien er auch über größere Körperkräfte zu verfügen als vorher.

„Ron, ich weiß doch, dass du es bist. Jetzt lass uns gehen."

„Schade, ich fand es gerade so gemütlich." Der leise Ton seiner Stimme ließ Hermines Knie zu Pudding werden und seufzend lehnte sie sich wieder an ihn. Auch wenn ihr rationaler Verstand ihr klar machte dass dies Ronald Wealsey und nicht Professor Snape war, so konnte sie das kleine Stimmchen im Hinterkopf nicht leugnen, dass ihr hämisch signalisierte wie verräterisch ihr Körper doch auf diesen Zauberer reagierte.

Wie von selbst wanderte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und die andere in ihren Rücken, um sie noch näher an ihn heran zu ziehen. Nur zu deutlich spürte sie nun die Erregung ihres Gegenüber.

„Ron. Himmel. Nicht hier." Ihre Stimme zitterte verdächtig und musste tief in ihrem Inneren doch zugeben wie sehr es sie selbst auch erregte. Ihr Herz trommelte ein stürmisches Stakkato gegen die Rippen und die Lippen an ihrem Hals, die nun hinauf zu ihrem Ohrläppchen wanderten, taten ihr Übriges den letzten Funken Verstand auf Tauchstation gehen zu lassen.

Hilflos ließ sie es zu, wie er sich den Weg von ihrem Ohr, über die Wange bis zu ihrem Mund küsste und als seine Zunge fordernd über ihre Lippen strich war es mit dem kümmerlichen Rest an Selbstbeherrschung vorbei.

Sogar der Kuss fühlte sich anders an. Was ja auch natürlich war, immerhin gab es anatomisch gravierende Unterschiede. Ron war selten so fordernd und besitzergreifend, trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass es es auch noch nie solch ein warmes Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst hatte, wenn sie sich küssten.

Sie stöhnte leise, als seine Handflächen weiter wanderten und über ihre Brüste strichen. Der Stoff zwischen ihr und seinen Fingern rieb dabei quälend über die empfindlichen Warzen, während ihre Zungen gierig um die Vormacht kämpften.

Was immer sie hier auch taten, Ron schien es genauso aufzustacheln wie sie, stellte sie mit Genugtuung fest, als ihre Hand wie zufällig über seinen Schritt streifte und sie deutlich die Erhebung darunter spürte.

Zielsicher fanden seine Hände den Weg unter ihre Bluse, die er, von ihr fast unbemerkt, zuvor aus dem Hosenbund gezogen hatte. Warme Finger streichelten verlangend über die erhitzte Haut und ließen sie vergessen, wo sie war.

Ihr Innerstes schien nur noch aus flüssigem Feuer zu bestehen. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie Sex miteinander hatten, aber noch nie hatte sie seine Berührungen so genossen wie jetzt.

Sie warf die allerletzten Bedenken über Bord. Logisches Denken war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr möglich. Es war einfach aufregend sich der Vorstellung hinzugeben, dass dies wirklich ihr Lehrer war, als sich ständig ins Gewissen zu rufen, dass es doch Ron war, der dank eines ordentlichen Schluck Vielsafftranks nur so aussah.

Und ihm schien es ja eindeutig auch zu gefallen, wie sie triumphierend bemerkte, als er leise zu stöhnen begann, während sie an den Knöpfen seiner Hose nestelte.

Nur Sekunden später tat er es ihr gleich, doch er schien weitaus mehr Erfahrung mit den lästigen Verschlüssen zu haben und Hermine schrie leise auf, als seine Finger den Weg über den Gummibund ihres Slips hinweg zum Zentrum ihrer Lust fanden.

Sie musste kurz inne halten, denn ihre Beine gaben nach und statt sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, musste sie sich an seinen Schultern festhalten, damit sie nicht zusammensackte.

Ron kümmerte sich selten so intensiv um sie. Meistens war er eher drauf bedacht seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, also genoss sie diesen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen.

Sie keuchte unkontrolliert, während er mit seinen Finger tiefer in sie hinein glitt. Ihre verräterische Nässe zeigte deutlich, dass sie mehr als bereit war, doch er spielte mit ihr. Streichelte, zog sich zurück und stieß wieder vor, bis sie vor Verlangen zu kollabieren drohte.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie heiser an seinem Hals. Längst waren alle Hemmungen gefallen. Hektisch nestelte sie an den letzten Knöpfen um ihm den gleichen Gefallen zu erweisen, doch er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt von ihm weg.

„Bitte was?", flüsterte er ins Ohr, während seine andere Hand wieder mit dem köstlichen Spiel begann.

„Ich...will..."

„Was willst du?"

Sie war es nicht gewohnt, ihre Wünsche zu äußern. Meistens war es so, dass sie reichlich unbefriedigt nach dem normalerweise schnellen und sehr einseitigem Geschlechtsakt blieb. Nur selten gelang es Ron so ein Feuer in ihr zu entfachen.

„Mehr", jammerte sie, als er kurz unterbrach, damit sie nach Luft schnappen konnte.

„Mehr was?"

Was immer er auch für ein neues Spiel erfand, es heizte Hermine an und machte sie gleichzeitig verlegen.

Da sie nicht antwortete, zog er seine Hand zurück und erntete ein enttäuschtes Seufzen.

„Sag mir, was du willst." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst seine Stimme alles in ihr vibrieren ließ.

„Ich ... dich... mehr." Zusammenhanglose Worte, undefinierbares Stammeln. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Sie würde sterben, wenn er nicht zu Ende brachte, was er da angefangen hatte.

Mit einer fließenden Drehung hatte er sie gepackt und sich mit ihr gedreht. Nun war es Hermine, die auf der Schreibtischkante saß. Längst war ihre Hose und der Slip zu Boden gegangen und sie hatte nicht einmal bewusst bemerkt.

Erneut fragte er sie, doch Hermine küsste ihn statt einer Antwort. Ihr Arm schlang sich um seinen Nacken und auffordernd rieb sie sich an ihm, um auf diese Weise deutlich zu machen, was sie wirklich wollte.

Er erwiderte zwar den Kuss, bleib aber weiter unbeteiligt, was in ihr die Angst aufkommen ließ, dass Ron wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen würde.

„Ich will dich – jetzt." Endlich war es heraus und nun ließ er auch zu, dass sie seine Erektion aus der Hose befreite.

Nur am Rande registrierte Hermine, dass es anscheinend noch weitere, gravierende Unterschiede zwischen dem Professor und Ron gab, aber darüber machte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken, sondern genoss die Reaktion, die ihre Finger auslösten.

Ihr Freund ließ so gut wie nie zu, dass sie ausprobierte was ihm gefiel und was nicht. Es war ihr immer, als wäre es ihm peinlich. Gut, sie standen erst am Anfang einer richtigen Beziehung, aber pragmatisch wie Hermine nun mal war, empfand sie Sex als etwas normales. Allerdings hatte sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt, ihre Erwartungen zu hoch geschraubt zu haben.

Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Die geschlossenen Lider zuckten unter ihrem Streicheln. Die ansonsten hart wirkenden Gesichtszüge erschienen ihr nun fast weich und konzentriert. Sie merkte an seinen Reaktionen und den leisen Lauten, die er von sich gab, was ihm gefiel. Und so abstrus es ihr auch vorkam, es fachte ihre Lust nur noch mehr an.

Als er die Augen öffnete und sie ansah, hielt Hermine für eine Sekunde die Luft an. Das dunkle Feuer darin würde sie vermutlich für den Rest ihres Lebens verfolgen und sie fragte sich ernsthaft wie sie jemals wieder mit ihm im Normalzustand schlafen konnte, ohne diesen Anblick in ihrem Kopf zu haben.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Handgelenk und legte es in seinen Nacken, während er sich vor ihr platzierte und wie automatisiert schlangen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ihm den Zugang damit erleichternd. Quälend langsam schob er sich vor, dehnte und reizte sie damit nur noch mehr. Dabei brach er nicht einmal den Blickkontakt zu ihr ab.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie näher an den Rand des Höhepunkts brachte. Die Art wie er sie ansah, oder wie er sie unendlich langsam ausfüllte.

Einerseits wollte sie endlich den Gipfel erreichen und auf der anderen Seite dieses köstliche Verlangen bis zur Unendlichkeit steigern.

Sie entschied sich für die erste Option, da alles andere sie an den Rand des Irrsinns treiben würde.

Fordernd winkelte sie ihre Beine ein wenig mehr an, trieb ihn damit weiter vorwärts und endlich schien auch er sich dem zu ergeben und stieß bis zum Anschlag in sie vor.

Willenlos kippte ihr Kopf nach hinten. Noch nie hatte sie sich so ausgefüllt gefühlt. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Schulterblätter, suchten verzweifelt nach einer Art Halt, doch das schien er nicht einmal zu spüren.

Den Rhythmus aufnehmend zog er sich zurück, doch nur um die Hüften wieder nach vorne zu katapultieren. Die Luft war erfüllt von ihrem schweren Duft, dem leisen, klatschendem Geräusch von nasser Haut, die aufeinander traf und ihres nur noch stoßweise gehenden Atems.

Längst war Hermine abgetrieben in einen immer enger werdenden Strudel an dessen Ende nur noch ein süßer Tod warten konnte.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

Er folgte ihr nur Sekunden später und nur langsam begannen die Verbindungen in ihrem Gehirn wieder eine Funktion aufzunehmen. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub und schwer an. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Minuten? Stunden? Es musste eine Bedeutung haben, da sie sich Gedanken darüber machte, doch welche, fiel ihr nicht ein.

Noch einmal fanden sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen. Träger und sanfter als noch zuvor, doch nicht weniger leidenschaftlich, bis sie sich schweigend voneinander lösten.

Schwer atmend sammelte Hermine ihre Sachen und zog sich an. Sie sah nicht zurück, aus dem einfachen Grund heraus, dass sie vielleicht plötzlich Ron statt Snape sehen könnte, der begonnen hatte, die durcheinander geratenen Pergamente auf dem Tisch wieder zu einem Stapel zu ordnen.

„Ich ... geh schon mal..." Sie stotterte mehr, als dass sie vernünftig reden konnte. Zu sehr tobte in ihr noch der Sturm, den auch der beste Orgasmus ihres bisherigen Lebens nicht zum erliegen gebracht hatte.

Sie hörte sein unverständliches Murmeln, jedoch erkannte sie keinen Sinn darin. Vermutlich war es ihm peinlich. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr ähnlich ging.

Vermutlich war es besser erst einmal ein wenig auf Abstand zu gehen. Außerdem bestand das nicht geringe Risiko, dass man sie beide hier erwischte. Nicht auszudenken.

Auf dem Treppenflur holte sie erst einmal tief Luft. Die plötzliche Kühle tat ihren immer noch überreizten Gedankengängen gut.

Was sie brauchte war eine kalte Dusche und eine gehörige Portion Ablenkung in Form von Lernstoff. Sie hörte mit Erleichterung, dass das Turnier wohl noch nicht beendet war. So hatte Ron Gelegenheit alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Es war ihr auch egal, ob er nun die Prüfungsergebnisse kopierte oder nicht. Zu sehr war sie noch gefangen von dem, was geschehen war.

Schlafwandlerisch suchten ihre Schritte den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraums. Niemand begegnete ihr und das war auch gut so. Vermutlich waren alle noch draußen in der Arena und sahen dem Spiel zu. Zeit, Gedanken zu ordnen und Eindrücke zu sortieren.

•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•..•:¨¨:•

„Hermine? Diese kleine Kröte hat mich hereingelegt, dafür lass ich ihn Schnecken spucken bis zum jüngsten Tag."

„Was?" Aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt sah sie hinter sich und erkannte Ron. Er hatte immer noch Snapes Sachen an und der schwarze Stoff schlackerte ein wenig um ihn herum. Er war zwar groß und schlank, aber an die Größe des Professors kam er noch nicht ganz heran und so wirkte die Sachen alle eine Nummer zu groß. Irgendwie fühlte sie eine Welle der Enttäuschung über sich hinwegrollen, konnte aber nicht einordnen warum sie sich so fühlte.

Offensichtlich war er schneller fertig geworden als sie gedacht hatte und die Wirkung des Tranks hatte auch nachgelassen. Dazu wirkte er abgehetzt, als hätte er sich beeilt, was aber durchaus verständlich war.

Allerdings verstand sie nicht, was er ihr genau sagen wollte.

„Na Crook, dieser hinterhältige Verräter. Wenn ich ihn erwische mache ich Eulenkekse aus seinen Eingeweiden."

Unwillig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Was genau regte ihn denn so auf? Nur spärlich sickerte die erschreckende Erkenntnis in ihr noch leicht vernebeltes Gehirn als sie seine wutentbrannten Worte hörte.

„Die Haare. Es waren Parvartis Haare. Weißt du, was das für ein beschissenes Gefühl ist als Mädchen herumzulaufen? Zum meinem Glück hatte ich erst einmal nur einen kleinen Schluck von dem grauenhaften Zeug getrunken, so dass die Wirkung nicht so lange anhielt. Jetzt ist alles hinüber."

Hermine schwankte und musste für Sekunden mit einer herannahenden Ohnmacht kämpfen. Ihre Hand krampfte sich fest an Rons Schulter, der immer noch wütend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du...nicht...Snape...aber..."

„Hä?" Wenigstens schien ihr unverständliches Gestammel ihn von seiner Wut abzulenken. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Miss Granger wollte Ihnen vermutlich mitteilen, dass ich mich entschlossen habe die Prüfungen um eine Woche zu verschieben. Als Schulsprecherin hat sie mich darauf Aufmerksam gemacht, dass es leider zu viele ignorante und hohlköpfige Mitschüler gibt, die den erforderlichen Stoff noch nicht ausreichend beherrschen."

Weder Hermine, noch Ron hatten den herannahenden Professor bemerkt. Ihre Köpfe ruckten herum und sie erbleichten, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Snape schickte einen langen Blick zu dem rothaarigen jungen Mann, der krampfhaft versuchte sich hinter Hermine zu verstecken, damit dieser nicht die Kleidung bemerkte. Allerdings war das sinnlos.

„Ist das ein zweifelhafter Versuch ihren Kleidungsstil zu verbessern, Mister Weasley? Oder ist das eine Probe für den nächsten Kostümball? Das sind dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie sich unerlaubt fremder Kleidung aus der Wäscherei bemächtigt haben und nun verschwinden Sie."

„Ja, Sir", bellte Ron und blinzelte Hermine noch einmal verschwörerisch zu, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang den Gang herunter rannte, sich verhedderte und lang hinfiel. Es dauerte bis er sich wieder aufgerappelt und endlich verschwunden war.

Hermine war immer noch sprachlos und wusste nicht, ob sie hysterisch lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Das war kein Zugeständnis und es wird auch keine geben, wenn Sie das glauben, meine Liebe", wendete sich der Zauberer seiner Schülerin zu und Hermine schluckte eine freche Antwort herunter. „Ich muss lediglich sicher stellen, dass Ihr krimineller Freund vielleicht nicht schneller als Sie gewesen war und neue Aufgaben erstellen."

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", erwiderte sie so würdevoll es ihr möglich war.

„Es sollte auch in Ihrem Interesse sein, dass dies unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt, Miss Granger." Seine leise Stimme und sein Atem auf ihrem Gesicht machten sie schwindelig. Er hatte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter gebeugt und Hermine musste schlucken. Das alles war doch völlig verrückt, oder nicht?

„So?", fragte sie schnippisch, aber er hatte recht. Sie würden alle der Schule verwiesen, wenn das bis Dumbledore durchdrang.

„Ich werde mich nicht erpressen lassen, Miss Granger", drohend hatte er seine Stimme noch weiter abgesenkt, aber alles was sie denken konnte, war, wie sich seine Hände auf ihrer Haut angefühlt hatten.

„Wenn das so ist..." Ihr gryffindorscher Mut kam langsam aber sich wieder zurück und sie lächelte überlegen.

Die ersten Schüler trafen wieder ein und man sah an den teilweise vergnügten und enttäuschten Gesichtern, dass Slytherin gewonnen hatte. Die meisten machten einen Bogen um sie herum, denn die Mimik des Zaubertränkelehrers war, trotz des Sieges seiner Mannschaft, nicht freundlich.

„...muss ich leider darauf verzichten Sie zu bitten unser 'Gespräch' zu wiederholen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie so etwas wie Erstaunen auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.

Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er ihr mit einer herrischen Geste an die Schulter fasste und erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit errang.

Links und rechts trafen sie skeptische Blicke. Die Schüler wussten zwar nicht, was dort vor sich ging, aber sie kannten ihre Schulsprecherin und den Professor. Diese Konstellation verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Nachsitzen. Bei mir. Um Acht." Die Lautstärke und Bestimmtheit seiner Worte lösten in Hermines Mitschülern größtes Mitgefühl aus. Diese aber nickte nur, drehte sich lächelnd um und ging...

Ende

_Disclaimer: Alle hier beschriebenen Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. _


End file.
